


"I have no one"

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Protective Dream, Villain Fundy, hurt/slight comfort, pls im begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy sits on the docks and gets comforted by his fiancé.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 358





	"I have no one"

Fundy sat on the edge of the docks, looking down at the dark water. He’d look at a fish go by, then focus on another when the first passed by. It was midnight, the docks dark without much light. Fundy felt the cold through his jacket, just barely making it past his fur. That wasn’t the only reason he was shivering though. 

Wilbur wouldn’t listen to him, but that wasn't that surprising. Eret didn’t show up to adopt him, but he probably didn’t know the thing was even happening. Philza was alright, but he was the one that raised Wilbur. Sally was… somewhere. He didn’t have anyone anymore. There was no one he could trust, no one he could rely on. 

Fundy didn’t know how to feel. It was a mix of anger and sadness. It felt like he was a ticking time bomb, and one day he was going to explode. But it wouldn’t explode in the emotions he was bottling up, it would just be nothing. There was some kind of empty feeling that solidified over his more intense feelings like stone. It was less of an explosion, just a loud snap. 

Fundy jumped as he heard soft creaking behind him, signaling that he wasn’t alone on the docks. Fundy looked back to see a hooded figure with a familiar mask. The clothing was slightly different than what he was used to. It looked much warmer, and it was a bit longer. There were a couple other details on it, like ender eyes hanging off the hood and emeralds sewn along the sleeves. Fundy tried smiling at it, but he couldn’t, so he just looked down to avoid eye contact with his fiancé.

“Fundy?” Dream called softly. Fundy felt himself slightly break at how he said it. Dream walked over to the fox, kneeling down next to him, “Are you okay?”

“I- I don’t know,” Fundy choked out, his voice giving out at the ending. Fundy started shaking as he grabbed at Dream. Dream immediately went to hold his fiancé as he started crying. Fundy clawed at the front of Dream’s jacket, pressing his face into his hood slightly. He pulled up his legs and wrapped his tail around himself. Dream could feel him cry against his skin, “I have no one, Dream.”

Fundy felt Dream wrap an arm around him, using the other to hold his head. Dream kissed his head as he wiped away some of Fundy’s tears. Fundy held Dream’s hand to his head, his new gloves were really warm. His whole outfit was a lot warmer, he must have got it after Fundy told him about his odd coldness. 

“I’m right here, Fundy. Whatever you need, I’ll get it for you,” Dream said quietly. Fundy could feel him lower in a sitting position.

Fundy calmed down slightly feeling Dream around him, he still had him. The tears were still coming, but at least he could talk normally. His shaking dimmed to shivering, and that eventually went away with Dream’s help. Fundy finally felt enough energy to look up at his fiancé

“Dream,” Fundy took Dream’s hand in his, holding it for both warmth and comfort, “I want to join you. If there isn’t anyone that will listen to me, then I’ll show them why they should have.”

“If that’s what you want, Fundy. I’ll back you up no matter what chaos you cause,” Dream said. Fundy smiled, kissing his fiancé gently. Dream rested his head on Fundy’s, sighing happily as he started purring, the tears stopping finally, “You deserve everything.”

Wilbur walked on the docks quietly after seeing a familiar orange tail. He felt bad for ignoring his son after he tried talking to him. He just didn’t think he needed to hear about the bad things he did when he was alive. Wilbur wanted to be a good father, and it felt like Fundy wouldn’t give him a second chance. 

When he got closer, Wilbur noticed that his son wasn’t alone, he had someone already holding him. He vaguely recognized the person, that was probably Dream. He couldn’t remember much of the man, only that he was the God of the area. Fundy seemed really happy with him. They were really close, too. 

Wilbur stayed still as he saw the two kiss, then they did it again. Dream kissed all over Fundy’s face, making him laugh. He barely heard that. It was so rare that Fundy would laugh around him, and he was just melting for Dream. They seemed like they had been together for a long time.

The ghost felt his heart drop when he remembered who Dream was fully. He was the person who tried to take L’Manburg away from him. The song, Dream was the ruler, the tyrannical and brutal ruler. He fought against the rebellion. Wilbur remembered Dream’s voice calling for white flags at dawn. And his son was in his arms. 

Wilbur backed away as he watched the two, going invisible so they couldn’t see him. The ghost felt tears run down his face. First Fundy let Eret adopt him despite being called a traitor, and now he’s letting the person that’s been known as a terrifying ruler kiss him. Wilbur left the docks, looks like Fundy didn’t need him. 

Dream looked back at the ghost, holding his fiancé closer. Fundy played with Dream’s hand as he leaned into his arm. Fundy smiled as he felt himself fall asleep, for the first time he didn’t cry himself to sleep. Dream nuzzled into Fundy’s hair, holding him protectively. Dream was going to make sure Fundy got what he deserved. If only Fundy could see the silent snap in his fiancé’s head as he promised it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before yesterday's stream, i should stop writing in advance


End file.
